cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lego
of the Goa'uld Empire |flag = Legoflag.jpg |flagdescription = |flag2 = 1263769666662.jpg |flag2description = Lego War Flag |flag3 = |flag3description = |motto = Building Your Nation, One Block At A Time |team = Green |color1 = lemonchiffon |color2 = lemonchiffon |color3 = |color4 = |color5 = |color6 = |color7 = |founder = Hubble |foundedon = September 9, 2010 |leader = |govfield1 = *'President': Hubble *'Vice President': vacant |govname1 = Government |govfield2 = *'Defense Engineer': vacant *'Education Engineer': vacant *'Finance Engineer': vacant *'Foreign Affairs Engineer': vacant *'Internal Affairs Engineer': vacant |govname2 = Engineers |govfield3 = *'Helper Engineers': vacant |govname3 = Helper Engineers |cabinet = |cabinetname = |officials = |officialsname = |triumvirate = |directors = |teamsenate = |internationalrelations = * with the Goa'uld Empire |forumurl = http://legonation.net |joinurl = |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/LEGO |ircchannel = #LEGO |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = September 14, 2010 |totalnations = 6 |totalstrength = 23,116 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 3,853 |totalnukes = 0 |rank = |score = 0.17 }} LEGO is a recently founded alliance based on the knowledge that when creating something, everything, if you apply the principles that we learned while playing with LEGOs as a child; working from the bottom up, and building a solid foundation so that everything doesn't collapse, anything can happen! Charter of Lego Charter of LEGO Section I: Preamble The Mission of the Cybernations Alliance of LEGO is to impart to the wisdom of building member nations utilizing the concepts that guided all successful Lego builds: When you start from the bottom, and prepare a solid foundation, anything is possible. LEGO is a primarily green and pro-green alliance whose purpose is to build up our nations both to become active and informed members of the Cybernations community and our alliance, and to build up their nation’s pixels. Section II: Government The Alliance is headed by The President. It is the duty to ensure that all aspects of the alliance are run to the best that they can be. Understanding that one person cannot do everything alone, the Vice President is the second in command of the alliance, and is charged with maintaining the overall positivity of the alliance, and all other duties as assigned by the President, and as needed. Section III: Departments and Engineers Each Department has an Engineer leading it. The Departments are: Defense, Education, Finance, Foreign Affairs, and Internal Affairs. Recruitment is a division of Education, and is led by the Education Engineer. Section IV: Decision Making All decisions pertaining to the internal workings of the alliance are made by the President, Vice President, Internal Affairs Engineer, however the President has the final say on all Internal matters. All decisions pertaining to the External workings of the alliance are made by the President, Defense Engineer, and Foreign Affairs Engineer, however the President has the final say on all External matters. Section V: Signature Power When signing documents, the only required signature to make the document valid (install) is that of the President. Any additional signatures only reinforce the document. When cancelling documents (uninstall), however, the President and Vice President are required to sign to make the cancellation valid. Section VI: Rights of the Members The applicant must not be running from the laws of another alliance. The applicant must submit an application to be approved by the government. The applicant must help and serve our alliance when called upon. Additionally, all members are extended the right to protection from attacks by other alliances. The right to protection from attack is further extended upon all nations who wear our Alliance Affiliation, unless explicitly denied that right by the President. Section VII: Requirements of Members All members are to be respectful of all other members. All members are to be respectful of all other diplomats. All members are to adhere to all laws and rules set into place by the alliance government. All members may not declare war on another alliance of greater than or equal to 4 members. All members may not declare war on any POW or Applicant alliance affiliations. All members will adhere to the orders of their superiors. All members have the right to appeal any decision to the President. All members have the right to voice their opinions in a safe manner. No member may set off any nuclear missiles without the approval of the Defense Engineer. Section: VIII: Amendments Amendments are classified as an Uninstall then Install of the Charter. See Section V for proper protocol. Section IX: Disbandment A Disbandment is classified as an Uninstall of the Charter. See Section V for proper protocol. Section X: Absence of a Vice President When there is no Vice President, the rights of the Vice President are extended to the President. Section XI: Forums and IRC The alliance of LEGO makes use of privately hosted (aka outside of Cybernations) forums and IRC (aka Internet Relay Chat). Our forums are located at http://www.legonation.net and our IRC channel is #LEGO which resides on the Coldfront (aka frozen.coldfront.net:6667 ) network. Furthermore, this alliance utilizes a private, members only channel. This channel is #CN which resides on the Coldfront network. The channel of #LEGO affords allied diplomats HOPS, Member nations OPS, Engineers and the Vice President SOPS, and the President FOUNDER. VOICE is extended to friends of the alliance that are not allied to the alliance, and may or may not have an embassy registered with the alliance. LegoPush period Lego was founded on September 9, 2010. From September 9 to September 11 is known as the LegoPush period. During these first two days, Lego's founder, Hubble, made decisive "pushes" towards the future of Lego. These pushes include working with the Goa'uld Empire towards a protectorate, gathering the first few members, and dealing with the North American Confederacy diplomatically, who attacked the alliance. The LegoPush period ended on the morning of September 11, 2010, when Hubble without warning anyone temporarily disabled the forums. By not warning anyone that this was happening, and it just happening, in a very small way, Hubble emulated what happened to Americans that fateful day.